We are in the process of developing the means to monitor and document opacities in the human lens using different systems. We have recently acquired a Scheimpflug camera, which is presently the best means of documenting cataracts. However, we are exploring other means such as ultrasonography, specular microscopy nuclear magnetic resonance, Kawara photography and Laser imaging. We are also exploring other methods of documenting how opacities in the lens affect vision, such as glare testing, contrast sensitivity measurements, Laser Interferometry and Potential Acuity Meter testing.